Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?
by Blood Vamp
Summary: Porque a pesar del momento en el que reflexionaba sobre el amor que sentía por la chica pelirroja, ese sentimiento era lo más importante para él, tanto como ella misma. Songfic.


**Pues bien, aquí traigo un songfic de Azuma (cómo amo a ese personaje ). Resulta ser que este fue mi primer fanfic terminado en toda mi vida XD, así que le tengo un cariño muy especial y ha sido corregido miles de veces(y aún así no es perfecto xD), y me da penita enseñarlo en realidad ./. pero bueno, sé que no hay tantos fics en español, y estaba segura de que subiría este a como de lugar (debo dar gracias a la nostalgia que me hizo buscar el archivo -risa nerviosa-). En fin, espero que les guste, y si de casualidad lo lees nicky022, pues te lo dedico (?) por ser mi primer y único review de mi otro fic TwT. Con respecto a lo que dijiste, no tienes que agradecer, amo a Azuma y siento que deberían haber muchos más fics de él, pero siempre lo ponen de villano y odioso u.u, sin pensar en cómo se siente en el fondo. En fin, disfruten de este bebé .**

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes mencionados, todos corresponden al anime/videojuego/manga de Kin'iro no Corda/La Corda d'oro, el cual pertenece sólo a Yuki Kure y Koei. La canción que usé pertenece a la banda surcoreana DBSK (cuando aún eran 5 T.T).

* * *

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? /** ¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?

**Azuma POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mmm… Me parece que más de 7 años ¿no?... 7 años en los que he estado enamorado de ti Kahoko, sin que tú lo supieras…

**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto/ **No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado

**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni/** Todavía pienso que estás aquí

**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi/** Pero ya has elegido un camino diferente.

Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te conocí… cuando te mostré mi lado oscuro, aquél que sólo era otra máscara para cubrir mi soledad, mi falta de cariño… todo lo hice pensando que sólo serías "mi juguete", pero al final terminaste entrando en mi corazón lentamente, como un dulce veneno, un dulce y cálido veneno al cual nunca liquidé con algún antídoto.

Burlándote para enmascarar como sólo yo sabía enmascarar aquél sentimiento nuevo para mí llamado _amor._ Alimentando mis ilusiones cada vez que veía esos lindos sonrojos en tus mejillas causados por mí…

Suspiré frustrado… ¿Cómo podía estar recordando todos estos momentos a tú lado, causándome más dolor aún sabiendo que tú amas a Len? Sabiendo que ya no puedo aspirar a algo más grande para ti que el simple hecho de ser tu amigo… bueno, me rectifico…. Que el hecho de ser tu mejor amigo, tu consejero, tu pañuelo de lágrimas…

**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou? / **¿Por qué no pude decirte lo que siento?

**Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi/** Cada día y cada noche crecen sentimientos

**Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)/** Y salen palabras (Pero terminé entendiendo)

**Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara/** que no te volverían a alcanzar.

No entiendo mi propia idiotez, aún teniendo la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba, y que tal vez me corresponderías… no, es inútil y doloroso seguir con estas tontas esperanzas…

No te dije lo que sentía, nunca te lo dije, y por eso yo no fui aquél afortunado hombre al cuál tú le permitiste entrar en tu corazón… por esa razón yo soy el pobre tonto enamorado que se guarda sus sentimientos, que crecen día a día, soñando con que tú me ames, con que un día me digas ese ansiado "_te amo_", pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en el hubiera…

**Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da/** Desde ese día en que te conocí

**Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari/** Sentí como que ya sabía cómo eras

Realmente me sorprendió cuán ingenua y molesta eras desde el primer momento en que te vi, nunca creí que alguna persona pudiera ser así: me irritabas cada vez que te veía, siempre con esa tonta sonrisa cálida; cómo podías ser tan despistada para no notar que todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ti, cómo nunca te rendías ante las adversidades- aunque de alguna manera te deprimieras-…

**Doko e iku no ni mo issho de/** Nos unimos el uno con el otro suavemente

Ésa fue la principal razón por la que decidí enseñarte mi lado oscuro- que tú descubriste poco a poco que también era algún tipo de máscara, aunque realmente demostraba algunos rasgos de mi personalidad, como mi orgullo-, volverte mi "juguete", pero al final, como un pequeño niño terminé amando a ese "objeto de diversión"… ¡Vaya que me sorprendió ese giro tan inesperado!

**Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de/** Era natural para mí estar donde tú estabas

**Bokura wa futari otona ni natte kita/ **Los dos creciendo juntos

Y, después de que por fin me aceptaste como realmente era, nos teníamos confianza, me contabas lo que te ocurría ya sea bueno o malo, y viceversa; inclusive aún después de graduarme, te iba a ver a la academia, lo que provocaba los celos y habladurías de mis guardaespaldas y fans, ¡pero eso no me molestaba en absoluto porque estábamos juntos!... Inclusive dejaste de sentir pena o temor de hablar conmigo públicamente, ¡realmente inseparables!...

**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi/** Pero tú ya has elegido un camino diferente.

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? /** ¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?

Pensar en todo esto me da dolor de cabeza- y me empieza a doler el corazón y el alma, pero a nadie se lo admitiría, ni a mí mismo-, realmente siempre he pensado que la gente que se lamenta de no haber hecho algo en el momento en que podía es absurda, ¡si pudieras ver en el hombre absurdo en el que me has vuelto Kahoko!, y todo por estar siempre a tu lado y enamorarme de ti…

**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto/** No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado

**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni (mou kanawanai)/** Todavía pienso que estás aquí

(Ahora no podemos volver)

**Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo/ **El significado especial que se queda unido a ese día

Pero, a pesar de que he intentado olvidarme de ti, sacar de mi corazón este sentimiento que hace que mi corazón derrame sangre por la tristeza, este tonto corazón se reúsa, y siempre pelea contra mi razón y gana batalla tras batalla y se empeña en amarte cada día más y más, y recordar aquellos dulces momentos que pasamos juntos y que se que nunca más volverán, pero que siempre apreciaré y recordaré ya que los pasé junto a ti Hino Kahoko, mi primer y único amor…

**Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo/** Hoy estuviste de pie con una expresión de felicidad

**Kirei na sugata de Kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo/ **Estabas preciosa mientras rezabas a Dios

**Boku ja nai hito no tonari de/** Pero yo no era el que estaba a tu lado

**Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo/** Y tu imagen recibiendo bendiciones

**Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?/** ¿Cómo pude dejar ir eso?

Este es el peor momento para recordar, mientras caminas fuera de la iglesia y caminas pasando junto a mí, ya como la señora de Tsukimori, me observas con tus bellos ojos, pero veo que tus ojos no demuestran el mismo sentimiento que tu sonrisa _**¿acaso están demostrando tristeza?, **_me sorprendo, ahora, ¿por qué siento que toda la resignación que tenía se desmorona lentamente? ¿Por qué puedo sentir este ahora ya tan conocido sentimiento de la esperanza?, a pesar de ser el peor momento, cuando ya estás casada, siento un impulso de decirte que te amo tanto…

Ya no me importa y no estoy razonando el hecho de que veía una expresión de felicidad mientras estabas en el altar, pero eso lo pude malinterpretar, ya que no estaba adelante, por gusto de ambos… Ahora que lo pienso, ella me pidió que no estuviera delante, ¿me lo habrá pedido para que su elección no flaquee en el último momento?, ¿Por qué no pensé en todo esto antes?, me caracterizo por calcular todas mis acciones y la de los demás antes, _realmente siempre pierdo mi ritmo cuando estamos cerca, _eso con el paso del tiempo no ha cambiado en nada.

**Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? /** ¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?

**Ano koro mo, bokura no koto, mou moderenai (kangaeta) modorenai (kangaeta)/** A como éramos antes no podemos volver más (he estado pensándolo detenidamente, pensándolo detenidamente).

**Tada negatteru/** seas feliz toda la eternidad

Pero, mis ilusiones desaparecen en el momento en el que dejas de observarme para mirar con amor a tu ahora esposo, y sigues tu camino, mientras no aparto mi vista de ti, como un tonto…

Así como apareció, murió mi esperanza, así tan fugaz desapareció y renació la resignación… y es que sé que a pesar de que yo quisiera que me amaras, tú ya tienes a alguien más con quién estar, a quién amar y que te ame, con quién vivir tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe, felizmente.

**Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?/ **¿Por qué no te tomé de la mano cuando aún podía?

**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto/ **No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado

**Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta (sono mama nii)/** Deberías haber estado siempre a mi lado (sin cambiar nunca).

"_**¿Por qué te resignas tan rápido? ¿Acaso no viste la tristeza que sus ojos demostraban? ¿Acaso ignoras todas las pistas de que ella te ama, aquellas que notamos cuando estábamos cerca?... ¡¿Qué es esa tontería de resignación?!... ¡Lucha por ella, aún no es tarde!" **_Me dice una voz en mi interior.

**Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo/ **Pero de todas formas, incluso si estoy en cualquier parte cerca de ti

**Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto/ **Rezaré por ti

**Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (setsunakutemo)** /No importa qué tan solo me haga eso (no importa qué tan solo).

_¿Y por qué tendría que hacer lo que tú me dices ahora?-_ no puedo creer que estoy debatiendo absurdamente en mi interior.

"_**¡¿Cómo que por qué?!... ¡Obviamente por que la amamos!"**_ me sigue reprendiendo esa vocecilla; yo sólo sonrío burlonamente ante su común respuesta _**"¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es la verdad!"**_

_Exactamente como tú dices… porque la amo voy a dejarla en libertad… porque la amo y lo más importante para mí es su felicidad, esa es la razón por la que ya no interfiero, razón, debería llamarte egoísmo por como piensas._

"_**¡Absurdo, corazón!"**_ grita enojada la pequeña razón que me quedaba cuando de mi amada pelirroja se trata…

Camino lentamente-ya que me recupero del derrumbe de mis ilusiones-, hasta donde se encuentran tú y tu marido, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento terminaron de bajar de las escaleras y la gente empezó a rodearlos para felicitarlos-como Hihara, Kaji, y los demás-. Me abro paso entre todos y llego hasta quedar frente a ustedes, me miras asombrada, yo sólo te sonrío para tranquilizarte (ya que noto que algo evidentemente te está molestando el día de hoy), y, aún con un nudo en mi garganta, les digo:

-Felicidades, Tsukimori-kun, realmente te casaste con una hermosa y gran mujer, espero que sean felices y que nunca la hagas sufrir…-entonces me dirijo a tí, mi hermosa violinista, te miro y mi mirada se suaviza, tomo tus manos entre las mías, delicadamente y con mis pulgares trazo pequeños círculos como un pequeño masaje- siempre contarás conmigo, no lo dudes, pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu pañuelo de lágrimas y tu consejero- deberás perdonar mi atrevimiento y mi cobardía, por esperar hasta este momento para decirte todo lo que por estos siete años he guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser- y siempre, a pesar de todo, _te amaré Kahoko._

No sé cuál fue tu reacción, ni la de Tsukimori, ya que apenas dije aquellas palabras me volteé y me fui… sigo siendo un cobarde con todo en lo que tengas que ver.

Irónicamente, en el camino a pie- ya que quería tomar aire para despejarme, y en un auto no hubiera podido-, empezó a llover como si el cielo, por única vez se compadeciera, o como siempre, se burlara de mi; y agradeciendo este hecho, sin importar las intenciones de aquél ya obscuro cielo, lloré amarga, secreta y silenciosamente, por haber perdido a la mujer de mi vida, sin haber luchado mucho siquiera por ella.

Levanté mi rostro para sentir las frías gotas de lluvia sobre éste, y me burlé de mi mismo, por haber caído tanto en el amor por ti, dejándolo todo y cambiando radicalmente, y, también esperando que la herida en mi corazón cicatrice, pero nunca enamorándome de otra persona ya que dueño de mi corazón ya no soy, para dárselo a otra persona primero lo tendría que quitar de tus manos, y no soy capaz de hacerlo, porque quiero que siempre tengas algo de mí.

-Nee, Kahoko… _Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_

**FIN AZUMA POV**


End file.
